All Things In Their Time
by Divess
Summary: Amanda spotted Draco Malfoy. She wants him. Amanda worked a scheme which caused Hermione and Draco to break up. Draco is now with Amanda but things aren't going well in their relationship. Draco tries to pretend he is over Hermione. Amanda knows better. If it's Hermione and Draco. It's Dramione. No worries. All things in their time. This takes place one night in the club. AU EWE


Revised 9/14/12

I have snuck a few of the lyrics from the tune Breathe onto the back of the story. I do not own any part of the tune. Breathe belongs to Faith Hill.

Nods to Dramione. Humor/Fluff/Anxiety/Drama. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language. **

**All Things In Their Time**

Draco and Amanda hadn't been at Club Spell for a good hour before Hermione Granger, Seana Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Lisa Turin, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter's cousin Dudley all came busting through the side door. The group immediately headed for one of the larger tables in the back. They were one big, lively group.

Amanda had sighed.

Amanda and Draco were at the front of pub sitting with Blaise Zabini. Amanda caught the look Blaise had exchanged with Draco. Amanda wasn't a fool. Hermione Granger was in the house. She knew Draco still had feelings for Granger. No matter how much he denied it.

If the truth was to be told. Draco really didn't deny anything. He completely refused to talk about Hermione with her. He had come right out and told her Granger was none of her business. She had retorted, "She's my business if she is a source of contention in our relationship." Draco had snarled, "Just keep Granger's name out of your mouth. Haven't you heard? She and I are done."

Hermione was definitely through with Draco though. Draco and Hermione had gone their separate ways. Hermione had called it done. She had accused Draco of cheating. With a straight back and her head held high Hermione had dealt with Draco's supposed treachery and moved on.

Hermione and Draco still ran into each other every now and then. Initially, Hermione had been civil. The second she found out Draco and Amanda had become a couple Hermione had ended any type of communication. Now. Whenever she saw Draco Hermione looked right through him as though he wasn't there.

Draco hadn't really cheated. He had been faithful to Hermione. Amanda just made it seem as though he was cheating. Witches have their ways. Amanda had gone out of her way to incite suspicions. She had made sure Hermione caught her and Draco in compromising (looking) situations.

Had Hermione taken a minute to read the signs she would have known the truth. However, Hermione had been quick to level blame. She had also been quick to believe, quick to anger and quicker to leave Draco in Amanda's clutches. Hermione's last words to Draco had been, "If that's what's what. Go for it."

All Amanda's little mischief had worked. Casting suspicions and separating Draco and Hermione had been easy. It was even easier keeping them apart. Under the guise of comforting Draco she had kept him away from all those friends. It was funny really. Hermione was angry with Draco for 'cheating' so Draco was angry with Hermione for not believing him. They couldn't even talk it through. Two stubborn people. Their stubbornness had made it easy for Amanda to sneak in.

Amanda knew Draco and Hermione loved each other. What did she care. Amanda wanted what she wanted, At this particular moment she wanted Draco Malfoy. The way she got him didn't matter. Amanda was so good with her deceit neither one of the lovers had seen her coming. Amanda had scored. She had done her homework well. She knew Draco would need someone after he and Hermione separated. Amanda had been right there ready to heal his wounds. She had been more than happy to pick up the pieces.

For weeks after his breakup with Hermione Draco wouldn't touch Amanda. It seemed as though she repulsed him. But Amanda had wanted Draco. So she had waited. Eventually, as she had known it would, Draco's needs won out. Amanda had used some of her best slag moves to get Draco to shag her. He had. Then he had disappeared for three days.

He had gone running to his friends. They had tried to intercede with Hermione on Draco's behalf. She hadn't wanted to hear anything. Hermione was living in stubborn, unyielding mode. She had been wounded. Nothing her friends said could override her belief Draco had been having an affair while he was with her.

Draco hadn't come back to Amanda after he left his friends. She had chased him down. He said, "Do you not understand? I don't want a relationship. I can't give you the attention you deserve." Amanda had been quick to reply, "You need someone Draco. I want to be that someone. I'm not leaving you"

The ploy had worked. Draco kissed her for the first time that night. That night was also the first time he'd initiated sex. Amanda had felt like a winner. She hadn't been able to keep the grin off her face.

There was nothing for Draco to grin about. He wanted to hex someone. Two minutes after he climaxed he had been out of the bed and in the shower. He had just shagged Amanda even though it was Hermione he wanted beneath him. He felt like an idiot. Hermione wouldn't even look at him. Never mind let him shag her. Everything was so fucked up.

Sitting in the club. The club which now contained Hermione Granger. Amanda realized she had won a small battle. Being a clever witch she knew she was definitely losing the war. Draco was with her but he still had Hermione on his mind.

Amanda also knew Blaise didn't care for her. None of Hermione's friends cared for her. Blaise most of all. Blaise was always whispering in Draco's ear.

What Blaise whispered to Draco Amanda did not know. She just knew it couldn't be good. Blaise was well aware of the lengths Amanda had gone through to separate Draco and Hermione. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her.

Blaise resented her. He resented what she had done. Amanda knew Blaise loved Draco and Hermione separately and as a couple. He was their friend. He just wanted them to realize they had let something good go.

Meanwhile. Hermione had spotted Draco and Amanda. Her night had dimmed considerably. She wasn't in the mood to see the fucking liar tonight. She had come out to have fun. Fuck Draco and his witch. Tonight was just not the night.

She told Seana she wanted to keep as far away from Draco as possible. Seana understood. Everybody understood. Hermione was wrong but she wouldn't listen to right. Her mind was made up. Hermione believed Draco had fucked up. She had left him. There was nothing else to be said.

Draco was still a friend to all the witches and wizards in their group. They just had to be careful to remain neutral instead of choosing sides.

Blaise had let some information about Amanda slip out. Not much. He wasn't trying to put Draco out there for all to see. Most of the friends realized that this had been Amanda's game. Hermione and Draco had walked right into it.

To all appearances it appeared Draco had tried to move on. He was with a new witch. However, after Blaise had dropped his few pearls of wisdom everyone had caught up. None of his friends liked it. There wasn't anything they could do about it. It was all up to Hermione and Draco. They had to be the ones to fix it.

To the last witch and wizard, each one thought Draco and Hermione were magic for each other. Hermione and Draco were the only two gits who didn't realize what they had between them. They were two stubborn people doomed to be miserable away from each other. No matter what they pretended.

Tonight Hermione was doing her best to have a good time. She had danced with Seamus, Dudley and Ron. She had even danced with perfect strangers. Hermione was smiling on the outside but tightly strung on the inside. Everyone in the group was hoping this wouldn't be the night everything blew up.

Draco hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione. He was unabashedly staring at her. It was as if Amanda wasn't in the room.

In the back of the club everyone was hoping nothing blew up. At the front of the club Blaise was hoping everything blew up. It was time for Draco to come to his senses. Blaise was even willing to do Draco a favor. If Draco wanted to get rid of Amanda, Blaise was willing to take her for a shag or two. Blaise had smirked to himself over this thought.

Harry decided to go over and speak with Draco. Possibly he could defuse what looked like a developing situation. Harry didn't want confrontations to ruin a perfectly good evening. He slid into the seat next to Blaise. He was facing Amanda and Draco. Both Draco and Blaise were happy to see the boy who lived. Amanda, not so much.

Harry had asked, "What are you grinning about Blaise?" Blaise had replied, "Unlike Draco. I'm happy. Therefore. I grin." Draco had snarled, "Fuck you Zabini."

Harry ignored Blaise and Draco. He had nodded in the direction of Amanda. He didn't like her. She had broken up two of his best friends. Amanda had rolled her eyes. Just as Harry Potter didn't like her. She didn't like him.

Harry stayed to talk to Draco and Blaise for twenty minutes. He invited Blaise to come over and dance with the girls. Blaise was all to willing to get the hell away from Draco and Amanda. Blaise followed Harry back to where the group was sitting. The entire table greeted Blaise. Blaise laughed. He wanted to be around the party people.

Draco wasn't unaware of Blaise dancing with Granger. He had watched as Blaise put his arms around her for a slow dance. Draco watched as Blaise had kissed Hermione on her cheek. He wanted to shout, "Get your hands off her Blaise." Draco remained in control. He had to remember he was with Amanda now. Granger could dance with whomever she pleased.

Draco ran his hand through his hair. He chided himself, "Who am I kidding? I want to be in the back of the room. I want to be at the table with my friends. I want to be near Granger. I could care less about Amanda."

Amanda seemed to know what Draco was feeling. She had to get him back under control. Amanda demanded Draco dance with her. Draco wouldn't dance. Amanda demanded Draco get her a drink. Draco hailed the waitress. Draco realized he didn't want to put in the effort needed to keep Amanda happy. He had seen Granger. That's where he wanted to be. With Hermione.

Amanda was no Aunty Alice. She was beautiful and she knew it. She wasn't going to sit and watch her wizard of the hour moon over a lost love. She headed for the bar. There were plenty of wizards who would love to be with her. She had taken Draco Malfoy from Hermione. If he wanted to go back. Fine. There were other wizards who would fall all over themselves for her.

Draco could give a fuck if Amanda went to find someone else to occupy her time. He had his eyes on Granger…and Blaise. Draco's jealousy was showing. Draco had been second guessing his best mate. He knew Blaise wouldn't make a move on Granger. Draco just couldn't help it. He hated it when any wizard touched her.

In his heart Draco didn't think he had caused their break up. He thought he had explained himself to Granger. He thought they had got past the recriminations. He told her he was not in an affair. Hermione hadn't trusted his word. She had said, "The evidence spoke otherwise." Draco didn't have a clue about evidence. Hermione had been too distraught to explain anything.

After Hermione broke up with him Draco did what he could to be around her. He and Hermione had remained cordial for a bit. Then he and Amanda had appeared together as a couple. Hermione had cut all ties. She wouldn't acknowledge his presence. She wouldn't look at him. He had tried hard to get back into Hermione's life. That plan came to naught. The harder Draco had pushed towards Hermione. The harder Amanda tried to pull him away.

While Draco was deciding whether or not to go ask Granger to dance Amanda had come back. She had taken his arm and tried to lead him to the dance floor. Draco had pulled his arm away. Amanda looked in his face. She said, "Fuck you and your bitch." Draco retorted, "She's a bitch who will hex your arse to bits." Amanda huffed, " I've had my fill of you. We're done. Stay away from me." Draco had snarled, "I plan on it." Then he made his way onto the dance floor.

Blaise could go pound sand. Draco Malfoy wanted to dance with Hermione Granger.

Draco had tapped Blaise on the shoulder. He asked if he could have this dance.

Everybody in the group had stopped what they were doing. It had all come down to this. Hermione asked, "You! Want to dance with me? Where's your witch? Are you up to your old tricks? Are you trying to chat me up while she's in the loo?" Draco tried to get a word in. Hermione wouldn't let him. She now asked, "Do you now take me for a slag Malfoy? You've got the wrong witch. Go back over there to your date."

Draco had tried to hold his temper. He could only do so for a short period of time. He had snarled at Hermione, "Still the same old Granger. So willing to believe everybody can be wrong except you. Whether you believe it or not. When we were together I never cheated on you. I loved you. What you chose to believe is on you."

Hermione and Draco had gotten a little loud. Harry and Blaise had stepped up. Harry asked, "Can you two have a civil conversation? Is it always going to be like this? I didn't want it to come to this. I don't believe in meddling in another wizards business. Hermione. I need you to find a table, sit down with Blaise and listen to him. Please."

Hermione turned on her heel and headed for a table a little farther in the back. She and Blaise had sat down.

Harry turned back to Draco and asked, "Have you calmed down enough to listen to me?" Draco replied, "I am calm. It is only Granger who can get me so worked up." Harry snidely retorted, "Really Malfoy? Really? It's only Hermione who can get you worked up?" A small smile crossed Draco's face. He replied, Okay. I do let other things wind me up. I meant Granger is the only witch who can get me this worked up. And that's because I love her so much." Harry said, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Blaise told Hermione. He had learned quite a bit about Amanda and her plan. A witch he had dated had been more than willing to share information. Blaise left nothing out. When Blaise had finished Hermione asked, "So Draco was telling me the truth all along?" Blaise had nodded. Hermione had turned red. She wondered, "If you knew this why didn't you tell Draco? I know why you wouldn't have talked to me. I was too far into believing I was right to listen to anyone."

Blaise remarked, "If Draco came to you tonight, I expect he has kicked the trollop out of his life. He is making a try for the witch he loves. Can you listen to him? Hermione replied, "I have no reason not to. I was in the wrong."

At the same time Blaise was talking to Hermione, Harry was talking to Draco. He told Draco the exact same thing Blaise had told Hermione. Initially, it had stung Draco a little to find out he hadn't been able to see through Amanda. Overall he had been happy the truth had finally come to light. Harry had suggested he speak with Hermione another time. Draco had been adamant he wanted to speak to Hermione now.

Harry had sighed to himself, "I don't know how these two gits ever found each other in the first place. They are both so fucking headstrong. One as bad as the other."

Harry and Draco had looked up from their conversation to find Hermione standing there. Draco stood. Hermione looked at him and said, "I'll have that dance now Malfoy." Draco had stepped towards Hermione. He said, "It will be my pleasure Granger."

Harry let out another sigh. Hermione and Draco were two of his best friends. But sometimes they could be such arses.

Hermione and Draco had moved to the dance floor. Draco put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Seana, Ginny and Lisa had stood guard. They were determined to hex Amanda if she interfered. They needn't have worried. Amanda was long gone onto bigger and better things _or so we shall assume_.

Draco knew he had been a git. He knew Hermione had been just as much of a git but it was up to him to get their relationship back on track. Draco was going to try. Hermione had snuggled up against his chest. He had been a little frightened to make any moves.

He wanted to kiss her forehead. He wanted to kiss her hair. He wanted to kiss her lips. But he didn't want to be hexed to death. Draco whispered in her ear, "May I speak to you privately?" To his surprise she had agreed.

When the dance was over Hermione and Draco headed to an unobtrusive table even farther back in the club. With the information they both had heard about Amanda they sat down to talk.

Draco explained he never, ever cheated on her. Never. He told her he had been devastated they couldn't work their problems out. Draco watched as tears had formed in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione had apologized for not listening to him. She said, "I feel like such a fool now the truth is out." Draco had kissed her hand. He had murmured, "That's over with. We need to look forward."

Hermione admitted she still loved him. Draco admitted he never stopped loving her. She had been upset when he told her certain things had happened between him and Amanda. He would not lie to Hermione. Ever. Draco could only beg her forgiveness for that. Hermione told him she hated he had done things with Amanda. She wouldn't say the word shag. She was trying to keep that thought as generic as possible. Hermione really didn't want to think about that right now.

Hermione told Draco she hadn't been intimate with anyone. Draco nearly cried in relief. He had put his head down in order to collect his emotions. If it had happened he would have had to accept it. It hadn't happened. Hermione had not let anyone make love to her. She still belonged to him.

They both had taken deep breaths. Draco kissed the palms of both her hands. Hermione had caught the shivers. She had looked into Draco's eyes. She could see the truth and the love. Draco was her wizard. No matter who had come between them. He wanted her. He had always wanted her. He had come to make amends.

Draco asked, "May I kiss you?" Hermione had smiled. She said, "Try and get away without kissing me." He had taken her chin and lifted her lips to meet his. Then they kissed. Draco asked for the next dance. Hermione had grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the floor. Draco put his arms around her. He whispered, "I love you Granger. I won't let anything come between us ever again." "Nor will I," recited Hermione. They held each other. Each thinking the same thing. We are back together for good. We can _breathe_.

Their friends had not missed any of this. At least eight huge sighs could be heard around the room. They were all happy everything was back to right. Blaise had called for the DJ to put on something fast and snappy. Instead, the DJ who was a friend to them all had put on a muggle tune called _Breathe_. That one tune said it all.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_**Never doubt a Dramione…**_

The End

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it. I hope you will take a second to leave a review. Reviews make me feel good. Viewers make me feel good. I'm just an easy girl to please.


End file.
